


They're Laughing

by 4everkizuna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everkizuna/pseuds/4everkizuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis considers himself a great many admirable, refined, talented, and intelligent things, but he knows that he is not strong. He has had to be strong all day and he wants Harvey to know it's all his fault and maybe that one of his favorite suits is ruined too. Or maybe he's just a better stronger man than he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not even sure what this is. I think that as I wrote this during that time when Harvey and Mike were further apart than ever I was thinking about how much Mike had lost and how little he really had. I had this whole story about Mike, but what came into my mind was through Louis' eyes. As with almost everything I write it never really got out of the germination stage. This was the very very beginning brainstorming for that story. It doesn't even really have a title. Word just saved it as the first line. I'm cleaning out my computer and found it and decided what the heck. So here it is - mistakes and uneven characterizations (I was working out some anger I had with Harvey obviously) and all.

They’re laughing. That’s the first thing Louis notes. Donna and Harvey come in together and they are laughing. Laughing like the world hasn’t broken apart; like there isn’t blood on his best suit; like he hasn’t scrubbed his hands raw. 

He’s waiting in Harvey’s office. In the inner sanctum. Donna sees him first and her face falls. She raises one elegant eyebrow in challenge. “You’re not supposed to be in there.” Any other day he would be happy to play the game. He loves the game and loves the lady running it even more. But this isn’t any other day and he can still feel blood on his palms and under his fingernails; feels it filling his chest. That must be why he’s finding it so hard to breathe.

Harvey is in the doorway suddenly and Louis thinks he must be losing time. 

“When your wife said you wouldn’t be home last night, who would have thought you’d be here in my office.” 

And any other day he would be happy to play this game too. He doesn’t love this game and he doesn’t love the guy running it. But he’d be happy to give Harvey what he wants and rise to the bait because loathe as he is to admit it, Harvey has always been a rockstar to him. If all he can be is the straight man to Harvey’s witty comic, moon to Harvey’s sun, then he’ll take it. But again this isn’t any other day and his eyes feel itchy and raw from unshed tears, he’s had to be strong and that’s not his particular aptitude. 

“So, I know.”

“Know about me and your wife.”

“About Mike.”

Harvey heaves a long suffering sigh. “Well of course, he’s told every other damn person. I suppose it will be the cleaning crew next. Let me guess you threatened him, he caved, I should forgive him.”

“Jessica told me”

“What the hell are you talking about? What happened? Why the hell would she do that?”

“I think she felt bad. He…”

“Jessica doesn’t feel bad about anything. She only acts and plans to get what she wants. We both know that. Now tell me why she told you and what you’re going to…”

“Shut up Harvey!”

“What did you say to me?”

“You should go Louis.” Donna says with her usually imperious tone, but there is an undertone of warning and maybe fear. For him or for Harvey he can’t tell. Louis hears the warning, but doesn’t heed it; knows that he isn’t the one who should be afraid of what happens next.

“I said shut up Harvey. It’s funny, you know. You two always seem to be five steps of everyone else, but I’m guessing you didn’t see this one coming.”

“Just spit it out Lou…”

“I just got back from the hospital. I came in early this morning and needed to use the lobby restroom. I never use that pit of despair, but this morning I couldn’t wait. I don’t want to know if Mike will think that was good or bad.” The tears are coming now even though he isn’t aware of it. All he is aware of is the emotions playing across Harvey’s face. He takes sadistic joy in the dawning horror he sees there as Harvey puts the pieces together. “I’ll never get the blood out of my Caraceni suit. I love that suit. There was just so much damn blood. I thought he was dead at first. I mean how can you lose that much blood and still be alive. But when I held his hand it moved and … I’ll never get the blood out of the suit.”

“Which hospital?”

“No.”

“Goddammit Louis, tell me which hospital he’s in or so help me…”

“No! Besides he’s in the locked ward Harvey. 5150’d. I’m not telling you shit Harvey. I’m sure Jessica will be here soon to break it to you gently. She’ll tell you what you want to know. But I’d rather the two of you just keep the hell away from him.” He gets up and shoulders his way past both Harvey and Donna, but stops at the door. “You know Harvey when you met that kid there were at least a hundred and forty six other ways you could have helped him and still used that brilliant mind of his. Why the hell did you choose the one that was guaranteed to ruin him?”


End file.
